I'm a Child Lost in the Woods
by lynnja
Summary: A collection of Fannie drabbles. Some depressing, some not. Some more raunchy that others.
1. Dream you Wide Awake

Last night she dreamt of him.

Annie should have known it was a dream when the room they were in didn't end. There were no walls, no sense of perception, just her and Finnick. The floor spread out from their feet for miles upon miles, farther than the eye could see, but it didn't matter. She didn't even notice. Her eyes didn't stray from Finnick.

They were hand in hand and just dancing. She supposed that should have been her second clue it was a dream. She couldn't dance to save her life, but now she was nothing but grace. Finnick spun her and she smiled as she embraced the move, her hair and the white cotton dress flared out. She returned right to his hold and he settled one large hand on her hip, while the other tucked her hair behind her ear. The hand on his hip moved to slide across her lower back and he was bringing her close against him.

She gave a small sigh and abandoned all pretenses of dancing so that she could wrap her arms around his neck and hold him. She wasn't sure how long they stood like that, as time held no influence here. Annie was aware of every little breath, every small movement, every time he shifted so as to hold her closer. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she realized that her hold was so tight it was probably hurting him, but she couldn't bear to let go. Letting go meant that he wouldn't be there, and that simply wasn't an option for her.

Finally he pulled back, just a little. His arms were still around her and she smiled to feel them. As always, they were warm. _She_ was warm. She was safe.

"Love you, baby girl," he said, speaking for the first time.

Annie broke into a smile. "Love you too, pretty," she said, using a nickname that always made him scowl and shake his head at her. Finnick didn't really mind, she knew that, but he was too proud to admit that. Her smile widened when he decided not to refute her and instead leaned in to kiss her. She stood on her tip toes and felt their noses brush for just a second. His breath was warm and smelled a little like coffee, which didn't surprise her. He was incorrigible in the morning until he'd had at least two cups of it. She moved forward to close the small gap between them and –

Her eyes fluttered open. Annie sat up in the large queen bed and looked around in an attempt to figure out what felt so wrong. Oh right. In the other room she could hear her son's wail, and the sound never failed to make her wake. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and then she grabbed the robe that hung on the headboard. Bare feet padded on the coarse floor, and she left the empty bed to see what her son needed.

* * *

author's note: sorry, had to get this one off my chest. More drabbles to follow. I'll be playing fast and lose with silly little things like the ending of the last book, so they won't all be so miserable. : D


	2. Lover Can You Help Me?

Author's note: Deer god is this couple fun to write for. Anyways, a bit before the Quarter Quell. Enjoy!

* * *

"Now this just isn't fair."

Annie stopped sniffling and looked up at Finnick. Despite his words, he was grinning as he looked down at her, and the hand that was stroking her hair never faltered. There was a smirk curving at the edge of his lips, but he didn't speak. She gave a small sigh and asked what he was waiting for. "What isn't fair?"

"I'm the one going back into the arena. You're supposed to be stroking my hair and telling me that everything's going to be alright, not the other way."

She gave a watery scoff and rolled her eyes at him. This wasn't exactly the time for him to be making jokes and she had to look away, lest she break out into tears again.

Finnick's arms tightened around her and he brought her up more fully onto his chest. His hand slipped from her hair to wrap around her waist and he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. "Bad taste?"

"Bad taste," she agreed. Annie shifted in his grasp so that she was lying out over his stomach, and she put her arms around him, much in the same way a child might hug a teddy bear. His bare chest was warm and if she placed her ear over his chest, she could feel the strong heartbeat. He skimmed his hands up her back, to her shoulders, before settling them both in her hair. Finnick placed his fingers under her jaw and shifted her head so she was looking at him, and not merely sniffling into his chest.

"I'm not going to lie babe, this is not the best you've looked." She reached up and swatted at his ear, which only made Finnick's grin widen. He held her face as he leaned forward to kiss her. It was just the briefest of contacts, a ghost on her lips, and then he was leaning back, head on the pillow and hair sprawling out, wherever it wanted to go. "That's alright. I can imagine the way you looked some other time. Like last week, when we went to the beach." Annie turned red. Last week, at the beach, a rather harsh wave had knocked her over and taken her bikini top right off.

"You know, I don't want to hear it. You're as vain as anything I've ever met. I'd rather not be perfect than spend thirty minutes on my hair because I've got a cowlick."

"That was once. Besides, I did end up having to go out with the cowlick. I seem to recall a certain someone messing up my hair the moment I stepped out of the bathroom." Annie giggled at the memory and reached out to ruffle his hair again.

"I did do that, didn't I?"

"You did." He smiled and moved one hand to trail down her arm, so he could draw intricate patterns with his finger on her skin. "Annie…"

His tone was more serious this time, and she sat a little so she could see him better. "Yeah Fin?"

"I'm coming back. I promise. I'll come back for you. You know I always do."

"I know."


	3. A Lit Path Eludes Me

"Finnick Odair, how _dare_ you!"

"Annie Cresta, how can I_ not_?"

She stepped away from him and looked around the beach as though she expected someone to pop out of the waves and say, 'I saw that!'. As luck would have it, there were no scuba divers out, so the two of them were safe enough for the time being.

Finnick started to chuckle and she turned to glare at him. "That's not funny. You can't grope me in public. In fact, no groping at all." He pouted, but she just crossed her arms.

The pout fell quickly, and he stepped next to her again before putting an arm around her shoulders. "You know, we're not really in public. This beach can only be accessed by those with a house on victor's row –" He broke off to motion to the row of homes behind them. "-and no one else is going to be up this early." Finnick paused when he saw the expression on Annie's face. He tried to keep a straight face, but after a moment his lips quirked into a grin and he had to press a kiss to her cheek. "But no more groping if you don't want it." He gave a dramatic sigh, which made Annie roll her eyes.

"No groping in public," Annie reiterated.

"So groping back in the house?"

"Can we stop talking like this. It sounds weird to set up groping parameters. It's tacky."

"Whatever you want princess." Without warning, Finnick turned to her and placed another arm behind her knees. In one fell movement, he scooped her up, and held her princess style. He changed direction from where they'd been walking parallel to the water, and instead headed towards it. Annie didn't make a sound besides an initial yelp, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

This, what they were doing right now, was perfect. Well, besides his groping habit, but she knew that since she asked, he wouldn't do it where others could see. She shifted a little and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. Finnick looked down at her and smiled. He waded into the water, until she could feel the waves licking at her feet and the tip of her hair was beginning to sway in the water. She closed her eyes and smiled. When the two of them were like this, she could forget about the games. She could forget about what she'd seen. Forget about the nightmares that kept her screaming and clutching at him at night. Forget about the panic attacks that loomed, always at the worst of times. None of that mattered when she was safe and secure and he was holding her in his arms and – Finnick dropped her.

She flailed and felt rather than saw him leave the area. It was a short drop into the water and besides a little water going up her nose, she was fine. Annie scrambled to her feet, just in time to get pushed over by a wave. In a few seconds she was back again, pushing the hair out of her face and glaring at him. "Finnick Odair, you did that on purpose."

"Yep." Honestly, she didn't know what kind of response she expected, but that wasn't it. She continued to glare as she pushed forward, causing a spray of water to hit him. Finnick splashed back and in no time at all she was laughing again. Finnick looked ridiculous with his hair dripping in front of his eyes, though he still wore the smirk he always had. Finally he pushed forward and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I win," he declared.

"I don't think so. You'll pay for-" Annie was cut off with a kiss. It was brief, but the next one he gave her wasn't. Finnick's other arm also wrapped around her waist and he nibbled at her lower lip before slipping his tongue in her mouth. All thoughts of revenge were gone from Annie as she returned the salty kiss with as much fevor as he was giving her. A small wave knocked into them, but with his arms around her, she didn't fall.

Annie thought that was a pretty good metaphor for the two of them as a whole.

* * *

A/N: Eh, not much to say. Something fluffly. Ish.

Theatergirl6 - thanks for the review! I was scared no one was reading!


End file.
